


Goodbye Bedelia

by Jhonni



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Goodbye Sex, Hannibal is Hannibal, Implied necrophilia, Masturbation, Mild Smut, scalpel, shameless use of Baudelaire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhonni/pseuds/Jhonni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal and Bedelia's last moments together.</p><p>(image: Flaming June by Sir Frederic Leighton, 1895)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye Bedelia

**Author's Note:**

> visit me on Tumblr at lecteronthelam (Hannibal Lecter rp) and acutehypersensitivity (Will Graham rp)

  
  
Bedelia knew what was coming the moment she saw him scattering rose petals in the bath.  
  
There was no point in running. There was nowhere she could hide.  
  
He wrapped her in a thick towel and led her to their marital bed. Not a trace of hesitation as he lay down on top of her. Both of them with the cool remove of service providers. As was always the case. The only difference now, a knowing look in their eyes.  
  
_One last time, Bedelia._  
  
_One last time, Hannibal._  
  
She let herself surrender to the moment. What was coming was assured. The familiar feel of him driving inside her was no small consolation. She had feelings for him. As much as she could. As her heart beat faster with the rising tension in her sex, she found herself standing helpless on the edge. Feeling the first strike of terror as she watched the ground shift beneath her feet. His hands came tight around her throat.  
  
_No, Hannibal. No._  
  
Her muscles clenched around him.  
  
_No._  
  
She shook her head. The indignity of it. Knowing that he would no doubt consider a gift.  
  
_No, Hannibal._  
  
Her neck arched back as she slowly slipped off the edge. Coming. … His hands pressed … contracting. … and pressed …  
  
Until the light went out in her eyes.  
  
He held the scalpel in his teeth as he gently positioned her. A serene pose. A Flaming June who would never wake. The blade slowly traced the curve of her hip, easily parting her still warm flesh. He inhaled deep. The scent of her blood mixed with the perfume of the bath and her own familiar sweetness.  
  
This was no ordinary kill.  
  
He brought a taste to his lips.  
  
_Bedelia._  
  
His body trembled as he looked to see his stiffening cock begin to weep. Her slick still glistening on his flesh.  
  
_Bedelia._  
  
Bringing his bloody hand to touch himself, he slowly began to stroke. Baudelaire accompanied in his mind.  
  
_When midnight sounds and everywhere_  
_The cries of lovers fill the air,_  
_To spy upon your sleeping form,_  
  
_Degrade your innocence a bit,_  
_Till that proud flesh be mortified,_  
_Then down your unsuspecting side_  
_I’d carve a deep and bloody slit,_  
  
_And by that virgin orifice_  
_I would inject in you, sweet dream …_


End file.
